warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Peacemaker
} | info = *Mesa stands her ground, holsters her current weapon, and switches to the hidden Regulator pistols under her arms. While Peacemaker is active, a focus ring appears in the form of a blurred reticle which can be aimed at enemies. Holding the fire button (default ) will cause Mesa to auto-target random enemies inside the focus ring up to 50 meters away. Each gunshot will reduce the size of the focus ring until its field of vision is reduced to 15°. **Minimum field of view is affected by Power Range, while the maximum shooting distance is not. **The relationship between field of view and Power Range is nonlinear. **The focus ring's field of vision resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. **In order to achieve target acquisition with Peacemaker, enemies have to be within range and positioned inside the focus ring, and Mesa must have line of sight with the enemy. *Mesa's Regulator pistols inflict 125 base damage per shot which is further increased by an initial multiplier of 100% / 115% / 133% / 150%. The Regulators' damage multiplier increases as gunshots are fired until a maximum multiplier of ? / ? / ? / 375% is reached. All gunshots have a 300% critical damage multiplier with a 25% critical chance, a 10% status chance, and 100% accuracy. **Damage is 50% , 25% , and 25% . **Initial and maximum damage multipliers are affected by Power Strength, as well as Secondary Weapon mods such as Hornet Strike. *** Secondary weapon fire rate mods (e.g. Gunslinger), multishot mods (e.g. Barrel Diffusion), element damage mods (e.g. Deep Freeze), crit chance and crit damage mods (e.g. Pistol Gambit and Target Cracker) can affect the performance of Peacemaker as well. **The damage multiplier increases linearly every two gunshots. Maximum damage potential is reached after 40 gunshots. **The damage multiplier resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. **Casting speed (drawing the Regulators) is affected by Natural Talent. **Fire rate is affected by Speed Holster. The aura slightly increases the speed of Mesa's animations between her firing stances; thus, Speed Holster only affects fire rate during these transitions. As of , this may no longer be considerably effective. **The fire button must manually held down to fire the Regulators. **The Regulators' rate of fire will ramp up for each gunshot. The rate of fire will reset if the fire button is released or if no gunshots are fired during a brief period of inactivity. *Peacemaker drains 15 energy per second and will remain active so long as Mesa has energy. Peacemaker will end if Mesa runs out of energy or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Due to a bug, when the energy upkeep is calculated, real Power Efficiency is taken into the account. In other words, having exactly 175% Power Efficiency may have a higher upkeep than having 190% Power Efficiency, due to this bug. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Peacemaker is active. **Mesa does not benefit from energy recharges like Trinity's Energy Vampire and Team Energy Restores while the ability is active, but she can benefit from Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Rage's energy conversion and Energy Orbs. **Due to anti-AFK countermeasures, following two minutes of being immobile, energy gain from all sources will be stopped regardless of whether Mesa is scoring kills with Peacemaker. *While Peacemaker is active, Ballistic Battery can be deactivated but not activated. Stored damage can be applied to a single Regulator shot. *Shooting Gallery can increase Peacemaker's damage. *After a very brief "draw" period, Mesa is completely immobile and vulnerable to damage while Peacemaker is active, although she will resist crowd-controlling status effects and knockdowns. *Peacemaker's gunshots are silent and will not alert enemies. *Peacemaker cannot target the Stalker or enemies inside a Nullifier's field. | tips = *Casting Shatter Shield before activating Peacemaker is recommended, due to Mesa becoming vulnerable to attack while Peacemaker is active. *While you cannot initiate movement while channeling Peacemaker, it can be cast while falling or immediately after initiating a bullet-jump, thus allowing you to start shooting before you actually arrive at your intended location. Channeling Peacemaker also makes you immune to the stagger effect you would normally recieve upon hitting the ground after a long fall. *Limbo makes a great complement to Mesa when using this ability, as using Banish on Mesa allows her to become immune to enemy damage while also allowing her to damage enemies outside of the Rift Plane with her Peacemaker. If Cataclysm is cast anywhere with enemies inside Mesa may take damage if they fire at her, even she is not inside the Cataclysm but still under the effect of Banish. **While in the Rift Plane you should deactivate Peacemaker whenever possible to regain energy, especially in a group with multiple Energy Siphon Mods. *Volt's Electric Shield will buff rounds of the Regulator's shots that pass through it. **Volt's Electric Shield will also cause the shots fired to have increased proc chance for Impact, Puncture, or Slash ***Volt's Electric Shield has been noted to occasionally, unknown whether as a bug or not, cause a type of punch-through effect that will make Peacemaker penetrate targets. It has been additionally noted that the punch-through is not affected by peacemakers default range and can kill enemies hit by it, the highest example was roughly a kill 85 meters away from Mesa's default 50. Punch-through affect seems to hit once per 10 shots, so fairly often. *Similar to most Warframe abilities, Peacemaker targets the enemy's torso to inflict damage. It is particularly effective against Corrupted Vor as all Regulator pistol shots will always hit Vor's energy core, the only body part where he is vulnerable to damage. *Pistol Amp will affect this ability's damage. Because it is currently unobtainable by any means, the only way to take advantage of the aura is to play with individuals that do have it. *To achieve anything more than a minor boost in fire rate from Speed Holster, 3 or 4 auras are needed. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces energy drain to ~'5.319' energy per second. ** Reduces minimum field of view to ~'8.88°'. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 3.75 energy per second. *Maximized Power Range increases minimum field of view to ~'22.33°'. ** Reduces initial damage multiplier to 0.8x and maximum damage multiplier to 1.5x. *Maximized Power Strength increases initial damage multiplier to 5.98x and maximum damage multiplier to 11.2125x. ** Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 26.25 energy per second. | bugs = **Shots likewise ignore friendly snowglobes (Mesa can hit targets on the opposite side of a snowglobe whilst standing outside of it) and certain obstacles (such as Defense cryopods). *Occasionally the draw animation for the Regulator pistols may not occur. *Mesa can move by rolling when a roll key is bound, however she is only to be able to roll forward. **If Mesa rolls whilst within an animation, she will slowly edge forward until the idle animation is played, allowing her to roll and cancel the slow advance. *If you cast Peacemaker while doing a spin attack, you may be prevented from using your melee weapon during the rest of the match. *Peacemaker breaks the anti-idling countermeasure if Mesa continuously attacks with Peacemaker. *Peacemaker's fire rate is severely hindered when the user's FPS is lower than 30, with lesser FPS resulting in lesser fire rate. *Peacemaker can be utilized by Specters and still allow them to move to a certain degree of minimal slowdown. *There is a Chance to use Primary Weapon while Bleedout state if Peacemaker Active till Warframe reach 0 Health *Peacemaker uses focus ring instead of standart crosshair, but using any emote will enable it back without playing emote animation. This can be used if it's hard to aim with focus ring. }} Category:Mesa Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 15